


Breeding a Star Guardian

by SmutKnight



Series: Breeding A Star Guardian [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Ass Play, Breeding, Choking, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Girls Kissing, Impregnation, Light Bondage, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Thighs, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutKnight/pseuds/SmutKnight
Summary: A scouting mission gone wrong lands Ahri shackled to the wall of some kind of storage facility. At the complete mercy of the Dark Star, she finds herself being used as a play-thing for a whole host of tentacles. The Dark Star have plans for more than just one Star Guardian, however...





	1. Chapter 1

Ahri awoke with a groan, groggily opening her eyes as she tried to recall where she was. She was entrusted by the other Guardians to scout a distant solar system for Dark Star activity. She had been cruising by a suspiciously illuminated moon when something had suddenly latched on to her back, coiling and constricting her neck until everything went black. Ahri’s eyes widened as she looked around at her surroundings. From what she could tell, she was in a dimly lit storage room of some sort, sat with her back against a cold metal wall. She attempted to stand, but discovered her ankles were shackled to the floor, her knees forcefully bent with her legs spread wide. The Guardian tried to lean forward to no avail, met with only a tightness around her throat as the chain holding her collar to the wall behind became taut. Ahri’s mind was going a mile a minute trying to think of a way out of her situation.

Her ears began to twitch around uneasily, hearing soft wet thuds against the concrete floor all around her in the darkness. Ahri’s heart began to beat quickly in her chest, her fear rising. Were it not for the unknown noises surrounding her in the darkness, she might have been excited about her situation, enjoying the tightness of the collar around her neck. Continuing to listen, she heard the tell-tale noise of a door being opened, and suddenly a bright light from in front robbed her of her vision. As her eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness, she could make out two humanoid figures silhouetted by the light, stood in front of some sort of viewing window that was overlooking the room she was in.

“Hey, look! She’s awake already!” One of the figures spoke in dumb astonishment, leaning his face against the viewing glass. “Of course, she’s one of the Guardians, if they weren’t tough, they wouldn’t give us any problems now would they you dumb ass.” The other spoke in a distinctly feminine, albeit fed-up tone. The woman continued, putting her hands behind her back as she paced the length of the viewing glass. Ahri’s eyes followed her movements intensely, waiting to hear the motive of her captors. “Feh, she doesn’t look that tough to me. She’s all soft and pale.” Spoke the male figure, turning his head to face the other. The female figure span around to face him, pointing a finger at him in annoyance. “This _soft and pale_ girl is one of their captains, she has single handedly killed more of **us **than any of the others, with the exception of that pink haired bitch.” Ahri narrowed her eyes in disgust.

_So, these were Dark Star members_ Ahri concluded. From the dim-witted tone of the man alone she could glean that these were not high-ranking members. This realisation caused her fear to subside, surely these cronies would slip up and she’d make her escape in no time at all. Though, as they hadn’t addressed her yet, it didn’t seem they realised that she could hear them. The male figure held his hands up innocently. “Hey I’m just sayin’ what I sees” He explained smugly, Ahri could almost hear the idiotic grin on his face through his tone of voice. “Yes well, the fact remains that she’s completely at our mercy. Think of the reward we’ll get turning her over to the boss.” The woman spoke, in a much more serious tone than her counterpart. “Though, they’d just kill her outright. They’d not see her potential.” Ahri gulped, she did not like where this was heading.

“The way I see it, she’s killed off hundreds of our own. She can help us make hundreds more.” Ahri felt her heart beating in her chest much harder than before, sensing more movement and hearing more unnatural squishing sounds from the darkness. “I don’t know… maybe you could ask them and then they give us a reward and let you do it anyway?” The male figure objected nervously, clearly anxious about not getting a reward if the higher ups were to find out. The woman placed a hand on her hip and then waved him off with the other. “Better to ask for forgiveness than permission. Anyway, I’m your senior so shut up and do as I say; turn the lights on.”

Ahri closed her eyes, wincing as a bright spotlight illuminated her from above. As here eyelids fluttered open once more, she noticed black squirming creatures on the edge of the light, gathered in a half circle around her. She watched as the tentacled creatures squirmed and reached out into the light hesitantly. Ahri’s eyes went wide. These were Dark Star creatures, no doubt about it. Though these were only particularly weak, mindless foot soldiers. They resembled a shapeless mass of dark tentacles, whose only real threat was in their large numbers. Ahri gulped. Unless you were helplessly restrained in front of them, of course. Ahri had never seem them behave like this. Ordinarily they were armed with sharp barbs and would whirl their tentacles around in a frenzy in an attempt to cause harm. These tentacled creatures were almost sedated in comparison and seemed much slicker than she had ever remembered them being in previous encounters.

Suddenly her attention was drawn back to the silhouetted figures in the room above, as the female began to tap loudly on the glass. Ahri struggled against her restraints as the woman spoke loudly with an authoritative tone through a speaker system. “Alright listen up drones, this pretty girl I’ve ever so kindly provided to you is yours to use as you see fit. I ask that you keep her fed and keep her adequately entertained while she’s staying here with you.” The male silhouette covered the mic with his hands as he interjected. “You remember they can’t understand anything beyond basic instructions, right?” The woman sighed with annoyance. “Yes, _thank you,_ you dimwit. I’m _intimidating_ her, she’s been a thorn in our side for years now, I want to have my fun with her.” The man nodded “Right yeah, I get it, but like do we even know if they’ll be able to breed her successfully?” The woman paused, and then shrugged “I guess we leave her for a week and see what happens” The woman said, much to Ahri’s dismay.

The silhouetted figure took his hand off the microphone, and the woman cleared her throat. “Now, to our little Star Guardian guest” She leered, as if made physically ill by having to utter the name. “Be a good Star-Guardian slut and make sure you let each and every one of these creatures breed you.” Ahri felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest, the panic rising throughout her body. Just as the silhouetted figures turned and began to walk out of the room, she opened her mouth to shout. “Wait you ca-**mmph**” Ahri was swiftly interrupted by one of the creatures moving into the light and plunging a slimy tentacle into her mouth, forcing her jaw open. Ahri choked as the thick appendage slithered into her throat, dripping with ooze. Ahri began to struggle for air, her legs clenching against their bindings.

Ahri stopped struggling, allowing her legs to relax. Her eyes widened with excitement, her fear seemingly vanishing from her mind as she tasted the sweet sticky mess the monster was pumping into her throat. Ahri moaned on to the tentacle. _What am I doing?_ She thought, her eyes rolling back slightly as her throat began to relax, allowing the tentacle deeper. _This isn’t right, I should be fighting the I… but I don’t want to… _Ahri’s body had now almost entirely relaxed, and sensing this change in her mood, the creature slowly slid it’s thick tentacle out of her throat, it’s sticky mess dripping out of her mouth down onto her uniform. Ahri breathed heavily, almost whining in disappointment as the tentacle left her mouth. _No… want more… why do I want more?_

Ahri’s ears twitched as she heard a knowing laugh from the woman upstairs. The man had his face pressed against the glass once more staring down in astonishment. “Oh yes how silly of me, I almost forgot! These new drones are bred to produce aphrodisiacs, she’ll be begging for them to breed her in no time at all.” The woman laughed once more, clearly very smug about her plan. She walked towards the exit, grabbing the man by the collar as they exited the room, leaving the spotlight above Ahri on.

Ahri licked her lips, swallowing greedily the mess that still lingered there from the tentacle. The creatures had all gathered around her now, pulling inquisitively at her stockings and probing at her tail. _Fuck, I need more…_ She thought desperately to herself, watching the creatures close in around her. “Please… more… please… I want to feel it inside me again” Ahri begged. The creatures seemed to understand, though instead of moving up to her throat once more, one of them tore at her skirt, exposing her decorative white panties beneath. “Gods yes right there, please! I-I want it, please…” Ahri moaned, her legs shifting against the shackles, her panties already damp with the anticipation. The creature wasted no time in removing her panties, and simply shifted them to the side as It’s slick tentacle eagerly pushed its way inside her shaved pussy.

Ahri threw her head back in pleasure, causing her collar to choke her slightly as she felt the thick tentacle pushing against her walls as it got further inside of her. “Yes, deeper, please deeper, deeper!” Ahri begged, lust completely clouding her mind as the creature pushed further inside of her. Ahri moaned and her thighs spasmed as the creature’s tentacle met her cervix. Something primal deep within her taking over as she moaned uncontrollably, thrusting her hips forward as best she could against the tentacle. The creature responded in kind, drawing back out of her pussy until just the very tip was inside of her, before ramming forward. The tentacle pushed against her cervix once more, bending and bulging inside of her with the force, filling up every inch of her. The creature continued these savage thrusts whilst Ahri lurched and moaned, her thighs quivering with pleasure every time he hit her cervix.

“Yes-yes-yes **god** **yes**” Ahri moaned, using her hands to pull the creature into her with each thrust, her juices dripping on to the floor below as she came hard. The tightening of her walls due to her climax caused a reaction from the creature. It kept its tentacle firmly pressed against her cervix as it pulsated, before a thick load of sticky cum came surging out from its tip. Ahri was almost drooling with pleasure as she felt rope after rope of thick hot ejaculate filling her womb. After a few moments the creature pulled out, cum leaking from her pussy as it moved up to her face to use her throat to clean its tentacle. Much to Ahri’s delight, another of the creatures had moved to take its place, forcing an even thicker tentacle inside of her, as the first occupied her throat.

Roughly a week later, the light turned on in the room above once more and the shadowy figures returned. Immediately the pair became aware of a sloppy pumping sound, accompanied by desperate moan after desperate moan as a now heavily pregnant Ahri sat being fucked by a particularly large tentacle-creature. The creature used two tentacles to coil and grip around her thighs, using them as an anchor point to force himself as deep as possible into the drooling moaning Star Guardian. “More, I want more, fill me up gods yes! I want your children!” Ahri moaned, panting as her whole body jerked with the force of her rough fucking.

The woman grinned down at the pregnant slutty mess, before turning to her partner. “What’s the total drone count? Has the breeding been successful?” The man peered down into the dimly lit storage room as he counted. “17 new drones, she’s certainly been busy.” Ahri suddenly chimed in between exhausted breaths “I… **_ah_** can hear y-you **_mmm_** “ She announced, cum from one of the drones steadily leaking from her mouth onto her torn uniform. The woman ignored her, marvelling at the success of her little ‘experiment’. “It’s amazing, she’s still so willing and eager. She would have built up a tolerance to the aphrodisiac days ago… my oh my… this Star Guardian is more of a slut than I anticipated.” Ahri grinned, throwing her head back in pleasure as she climaxed upon feeling the large creature filling her pussy with its hot creamy seed.

“Ahri dear” The woman spoke, having to raise her voice to be heard above her primal moans of pleasure. “Would you like to stay here and keep being used as the breeding sow you are?” Ahri leant forward violently against her shackles “**Yes! Please! I need it, please please PLEASE” **She pleaded desperately, whining slightly as the creature who had just finished inside of her pussy pulled out. “Then you’re going to have to be a good girl and do a little ‘mission’ for me” The woman replied with a smirk. _Let’s see if I can’t impress the higher ups_, the woman thought. _By capturing not just one, but **two** Star Guardians…_


	2. Chapter 2

Soraka floated cautiously in space above the large rocky moon where Ahri had last reported in from. She could tell even from this distance that there was some form of industry present on the planet, large dimly lit warehouses were clustered densely in craters on its surface. It had been just over a week since anyone had last heard from Ahri. With the Dark Star increasing their aggression across the galaxy, this had been the first chance for any of the Guardians to come and investigate her disappearance. Soraka frowned at the celestial body below her. _What am I even doing here?_ She thought to herself. _Whatever it is that’s here managed to capture Ahri, she’s easily twice the Star Guardian I am._ Soraka wouldn’t allow herself to even think that Ahri had been anything but captured, not wanting to entertain the idea that the lost guardian could be dead.

Whilst Soraka pondered the best place to start her search, she noticed a column of pink light rising up from one of the craters. That could only mean one thing. A relieved smile on her face, she quickly descended down towards the concrete courtyard the light was coming from. As she drew closer to the ground, she could see Ahri stood there clear as day, both hands held above her head waving at Soraka. Soraka wasted no time in landing, and swooped down straight into Ahri, almost knocking the poor girl off of her feet as she hugged her tight. “Oh Ahri you’re alive! We were so worried! **I** was so worried!” Ahri beamed happily, running her fingers through the girl’s emerald coloured hair as she enjoyed the hug. “Don’t be silly, why ever would you be worried about me?” Ahri asked feigning innocence.

Soraka stopped her hug, taking a step back to look the girl up and down. Ahri was stood straight smiling and confident as ever, but her uniform was damaged. She noticed that the top of her dress was torn in places, and her white thigh highs looked tattered. “What do you mean why would I be worried! You’ve been missing for days; we had no idea where you were or what had happened to you! I mean just look at your uniform, you’ve clearly been in battle!” Soraka explained in apparent astonishment, not understanding why Ahri seemed so relaxed about the situation. Ahri rolled her eyes, taking a step towards the flustered Guardian. “Soraka, sweetie, I’m ok, see?” Ahri explained sweetly. Soraka had just enough time to register the pink glow emanating from Ahri’s crossed fingers before her mind became foggy with desire and lust.

Ahri practically pounced on the girl, pressing her lips against Soraka’s and her arms around her waist. Soraka melted into the kiss, moaning quietly as Ahri’s soft tongue explored her own. Soraka could form no clear thought other than the aching desire to deepen the kiss, oblivious to her arms being tied behind her back as Ahri held her still. Ahri giggled as she pulled away from Soraka, a strand of their saliva connecting their lower lips. Soraka’s eyes widened suddenly as the effect of Ahri’s charm wore off. “Hey what the-**mmph**” Soraka asked angrily, her voice being cut off by the hood placed over her head from behind. Her muffled complaints continued from beneath the hood as the male Dark Star goon picked her up over one of his shoulders and began to carry her inside the warehouse.

As the man carried her through the large industrial doors, the female dark star grunt stepped out to meet Ahri, a smouldering cigarette in her mouth. Ahri looked at her with hopeful wide eyes, almost bouncing up and down with excitement. “I did it, I did the mission! Just as you asked! **Please** let me be bred again, you promised.” Ahri whined, sorely missing the tight-fitting collar around her neck and the feeling of helplessness that came with it. “I must say I’m impressed, part of me suspected you might just fly off the moment we took your shackles off.” Mused the female captor, circling Ahri slowly as she looked the Star Guardian up and down. The Dark Star goon flicked her cigarette onto the ground, before looking into Ahri’s eyes. “Open your mouth.” She commanded, Ahri did as instructed, her tongue hanging from her mouth.

The woman smirked as she placed her fingers firmly against the girl’s tongue, causing Ahri to moan and whimper softly. “Such a good slut” The woman remarked, enjoying the complete control she exerted over the Guardian. The Dark Star goon sighed as she remembered why she was here, removed her fingers and wiped Ahri’s drool on to the girl’s torn dress. She handed Ahri a canvas bag which Ahri held limply in her hand, looking confused. “It’s your new uniform. That Star Guardian tat doesn’t reflect the Dark Star slut you are now. I’d suggest you put it on, my boss will be down in a few minutes to see you for himself.” The woman struck a match and lit another cigarette, returning to the warehouse to help welcome the latest Star Guardian to her new home.

Soraka gasped as she felt the man set her down. “Now hold still will ya?” The strange man said, Soraka obeyed, fearful for what would happen were she to do otherwise. Soraka whimpered slightly as she felt the man grasp and spread her legs, cold metal shackles being clamped around her ankles. Soraka couldn’t understand what was happening, or rather **why** this was happening? Ahri was her friend, wasn’t she? What had she done to the girl to deserve this? Just as Soraka was about to shout out for Ahri, she felt the hood around her head lifted slightly, and a slender finger entered her mouth. The hood was removed fully, and Soraka looked up at the smartly dressed woman crouched in front of her. Soraka’s tongue shifted under the woman’s finger. Her finger tasted slick, slimy, it reminded her of when she had gotten curious and tasted her own juices… Soraka took a deep breath in, relaxing her body suddenly. Her tongue swirled around the woman’s finger, who smirked at her. “Looks like the aphrodisiac was even quicker to work it’s magic on this one, let’s see if she’s more fertile than her friend…” The woman grinned, the male goon placing a black tentacled mass between the girl’s legs as he laughed.

Outside, Ahri had almost finished changing into her new uniform. Her legs were covered in dark purple stylishly torn thigh highs, ending high up her thick thighs. Her dress had been replaced by a poofy black nylon mini skirt. The volume of the skirt helped to draw attention to her wide hips, and the fabric was almost completely see-through. Ahri’s midriff was on full display, the only clothing above her waist a dark purple lace brassiere that did little to obscure Ahri’s perky nipples beneath. Much to Ahri’s delight, she had also been given a thick black leather collar which she wore with pride. Ahri bent over at the waist to rummage further in the bag on the ground. She hadn’t seen any panties, maybe she had missed them? Ahri’s heart skipped a beat, her ears twitching as she heard a sudden rush of air from somewhere above her. Before she could react, the ground beneath her shook, two neon pink scythe-like claws embedding themselves into the concrete either side of her head.

Ahri turned her head to face one of the claws, her own shocked expression reflected back at her. A sinister distorted laugh echoed out from above her, causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end. She’d heard that laugh before. **_Kha’Zix_**. “Soft pathetic Star Guardian!” The creature cackled, bent over her completely. “Is it true? Is this Star Guardian just a filthy breeding slut? How pathetic you are…” Kha’Zix taunted. Ahri felt the creature lift its waist, almost causing her to lose her balance as it placed its thick cock on her back with a heavy thud. Ahri opened her mouth in shock, still staring at the cracked concrete as the creature’s girthy member rested on her back. _It feels like it’s as thick as my wrist_ Ahri marvelled. “I-I’m a filthy… I’m **your **filthy breeding slut” Ahri spoke seductively, feeling herself getting wet already at how helpless she was. She felt the creature’s cock twitch, her words obviously having the intended effect on him.

Kha’Zix grinned down at the blonde-haired Guardian below him. “Such fearsome prey, turned so weak and so willing.” Kha’Zix shifted his waist again, the head of his cock now pressing eagerly against Ahri’s entrance. Before he could taunt the girl further, he found his cock slipping into her wet pussy. Ahri had taken the initiative, too horny to wait to be teased, and had reached back and spread herself for her new breeding partner. Kha’Zix was not expecting Ahri to be quite so willing, but nonetheless the feeling of her tight wet walls around his thick cock stirred up more primal urges from within him. He pushed his weight down on to the comparably small girl, Ahri’s lips stretching to accommodate the girth of his cock. Ahri moaned out in bliss, squirting slightly on to the concrete below already, the creature not even halfway inside of her yet. She moved her hands from her ass, up to Kha’Zix claws to hold on to them for support.

Kah’Zix bottomed out inside Ahri, just over half of his length inside her, his engorged head pushed firmly against her cervix. Ahri’s legs already felt as if they might give out from under her, the pure pleasure she felt from his thick shaft stretching her out causing her to drool slightly. Kha’zix wasted no time, bearing down with all his force as he pulled out and thrust into the girl aggressively again and again. Ahri was almost knocked off of her feet, clinging on to him desperately as she moaned loudly, gasping with each thrust as he battered her cervix. After a few minutes of relentless fucking, Kha’zix laughed as he noticed the growing pool of Ahri’s mess on the concrete below. Each thrust he lifted Ahri off the ground slightly, her legs dangling weakly before regaining there shaky footing just long enough for him to thrust again.

As he bottomed out inside of her, his head pushed firmly against her cervix, Ahri screamed out in bliss. Her walls quivered and tightened as she came much harder than before. She was practically milking Kha’zix’s shaft as she rocked her hips back and forth, causing Kha’zix to finally relent. He shot thick rope after rope of cum straight into her womb. It was much heavier and much thicker than the previous loads she’d taken, and she could physically feel the weight as she got filled up with his seed. Kha’zix slowly pulled out, a heavy splatter of cum leaking on to the pavement below. Ahri fell forward exhausted, a drooling panting mess on the ground. Kha’Zix removed one claw from the concrete, and with a swift movement he placed it firmly against Ahri’s chest.

“Listen carefully slut. You’re going to be a good breeding sow for me, and you’re going to take my seed every single day until that pathetic stomach of yours begins to swell.” Ahri looked up at him with wide excited eyes. “You’ll be with child for a lot longer than with those runty tentacle beasts. You’ll carry an actual useful creature to term. One that will be resistant to that wretched Guardian magic you so love to use.” Ahri didn’t care, Ahri’s eyes were on Kha’Zix’s throbbing member, still dripping cum. “Of course master, I’m yours to breed” She said seductively, batting her eyelashes as she spread her legs for round two.


	3. Chapter 3

The male Dark Star goon stood sheepishly next to his superior, keeping his hands behind his back and his head down sheepishly, as Kha’zix stood menacingly in front of them both. The female goon rolled her eyes as Kha’zix pointed his sharp scythe-like claw at her. “_Pathetic, I leave a Star Guardian in your care for 2 whole weeks and you don’t get her knocked up even once. Feh.” _Kha’zix scoffed, prodding the goon’s chest roughly, who continued to stare back at him with tired annoyed eyes. “_Yes, well not for lack of trying. We’ve had her pumped full of cum over and over, we’ve made sure she gets clitoral stimulation to help her orgasm, hell we even let the minions use her ass and mouth to try and stimulate her more. It’s not as if she isn’t cooperating or enjoying herself, she does everything I ask.” _The woman explained, a slight smirk on her face as she remembered the near-nightly private sessions she’d been enjoying with the Star Guardian. “_She just isn’t getting pregnant.” _She relented, frustrated with the lack of progress being made.

Kha’zix swiped at the ground, sending a great flurry of sparks as he split a metal floor tiles in half. Ahri, who had been on her knees in front of Kha’zix dutifully occupying his cock with her throat, slid his member out of her mouth as she timidly spoke. “_Excuse me master, can I say something?”_ Ahri asked, his large cock resting against her cheek as she nuzzled against it. Kha’zix rolled his eyes then nodded, too tired from travelling to this god forsaken moon to punish his cock-sleeve for talking out of line. Ahri cleared her throat, standing up next to her master as she faced the two goons. “_Well… she’s a Star Guardian, and star Guardians are resistant to Dark Star magic”_ She began to explain, only to be cut short by the woman opposite. “_Yes, slut, we’re aware. What’s your point?” _She asked impatiently. “_… well I gave in to you all completely, I willingly gave up my Star Guardian title. It could be that, although she’s enjoying herself, she doesn’t consider her current situation to be good enough to abandon her order for.”_ Ahri commented, keeping her eyes firmly to the ground out of respect for her superiors.

The woman opposite raised her eyebrows, turning her gaze to Kha’zix. “_What she’s saying could be true, Kha’zix. But I’m not sure that there’s anything more here we can do to try and break her, sir.”_ She admitted, folding her arms against her chest. Kha’zix let out a short-annoyed grunt, causing Ahri to drop to her knees one more and immediately take his twitching member back into her throat, her head bobbing back and forth with content. “_I can make a call; you’ll get the help you need. I don’t want to come back here and not find that slut pregnant.” _Kha’zix growled. “_Who are you sending, sir?”_ The female goon inquired, a slight glimmer of excitement in her eyes at the prospect of meeting more of her Dark Star superiors. “_I’ll ask the leader if you can borrow Orianna.”_

A few days passed relatively uneventfully for the dark star members. Kha’zix had left them once more, taking Ahri with him, leaving the pair with Soraka and the unintelligent minions. The male henchman had been dutifully working, taking care of the tentacle creatures as well as Soraka. Meanwhile his boss had been in her office pacing back and forth, stressing about Orianna’s arrival. She had only met Orianna once, at her unveiling ceremony. The leader of the Dark Star had designed her themselves, an artificial intelligence built for pleasure and pain. Fully equipped with every sex toy conceivable, the sight of her sleek intricately designed feminine figure had caused her to get excited, even when stood shoulder to shoulder with her peers. It would be exciting to meet Orianna in person, to impress her as the lowly Dark Star grunt who captured not one, but two Star Guardians. In fact, she had been so nervous about meeting the AI that she had been using Soraka, more specifically Soraka’s tongue, to ease her anxiety twice every day since Kha’zix had left.

Sat with her head in her hands, her underling burst into her office with exciting news. “_She’s here, well there’s a ship so I assume it’s her.” _The man spoke, out of breath from having ran up the stairs to her office. Hurriedly the pair made their way outside on to the concrete courtyard next to their warehouse. The ship was sleek and formless, a swirling mass of metal and lights. As it landed, kicking up dust, an opening appeared in the ship for only a brief moment, allowing Orianna to stride out onto the concrete in front of them. She was even more alluring than the grunt had remembered. Her body petite but tastefully curved, her ‘skin’ a swirling mass of stars and cosmic energy, as terrifying as it was captivating. Her piercing pink eyes flitted between the grunts, and despite no mouth to speak of; the pair heard her speak. “**_Greetings Dark Star kin, I have been made aware of your achievements, I am impressed by your activities._**_”_ Orianna praised, her voice clear and confident, and elegant but ethereal sound that made the hairs on the back of the grunt’s neck stand on end. Her eyes locked with the female grunts, as her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, something her co-worker had never seen from the normally stone-cold woman. “_T-thank you Orianna it means a lo-“_ The woman was cut short as Orianna spoke, lifting an arm and having her orb break off from the ship behind her, orbiting slowly around her hips.

“**_Where is the Star Guardian?” _**Orianna’s ethereal voice chimed out, cutting the grunt short. “_O-oh yes she’s uh.. she’s in the warehouse” _The grunt managed back, her eyes following Orianna’s legs as the AI strode confidently past her towards the warehouse. The Male grunt snickered at his co-worker, having never seen her so flustered. She lashed out at him, punching his shoulder firmly which did little to stifle his laughter. Eventually, as Orianna disappeared from view into the warehouse, she let out a disappointed sigh. Seeing this, her co-worker lit a cigarette and handed it to her. “_Hey why don’t we just… let her do her thing for a bit. I’m sure you’ll have more time to talk to her once she’s finished with the slut._” He suggested. She sighed once more, taking a long drag on the cigarette to calm her nerves. “_Yeah… if anyone can break her, Orianna can.”_ She admitted.

Soraka paced up and down the warehouse floor. She hadn’t been fucked, ridden, had her face sat on or been otherwise fondled all morning. Something must be up with her Dark Star captives. Soraka leaned against the wall, her fingers venturing idly down between her thighs as she lost herself, both her fingers and her thoughts venturing deep within. She’d been used to being made to climax over and over from dusk till dawn, being left a quivering panting mess with all her holes leaking cum. The absence of stimulation this morning was driving her wild, and as she thought more about what the Dark Star must be planning, she found herself edging closer and closer to orgasm. With a loud pleasured moan that reverberated off the warehouse walls, she brought herself to orgasm. Soraka began to idly lick her fingers clean, her cheeks growing a shade of crimson as embarrassment took hold of her mind. What would Lux say if she saw her like this? What about the others? …well Jinx would probably just call her a slut, but the others would surely be disappointed and disgusted by the activities she had come to enjoy.

As she licked the last of her mess from her fingers, her attention was drawn to one of the shuttered doors sliding open for a moment, before closing quickly. Soraka squinted at the figure, unsure of who it was. As she strode towards Soraka, she felt her heart begin to pound in her chest as she spotted the clockwork like mechanism the woman had around her waist. “**_Hello Star Guardian Soraka.” _**The figure announced, placing firm hands on to Soraka’s shoulders and pushing her forcefully down so that she was sat with her back against the wall. “_O-orianna”_ Soraka stammered, her blood running cold as mounting dread made its way through her veins. “**_I have been told that you require breaking, shall we begin?_**_” _The AI inquired, squatting down so that she was with level with Soraka’s fearful face. Soraka’s eyes searched Orianna’s emotionless face for a moment, before mustering a quiet reply “_N-no thanks”_ Soraka managed, feeling extremely uneasy under the robot’s gaze. Orianna tilted her head slightly, before swiftly moving two fingers between Soraka’s thighs. Soraka gasped as Orianna entered her, her probing fingers surprisingly warm and soft despite her cold robotic demeaner. Orianna’s glowing pink eyes widened slightly. “**_Heart-rate elevated, it would seem you are horny Soraka._**_” _The AI moved her face closer to Soraka’s. “**_Shall we begin?_**_” _The AI pressed, pushing her fingers further into Soraka’s tight wet pussy.

Soraka was not able to manage a reply, far too focused on the moving warm fingers exploring her body. She instead nodded ever so slightly, keeping one eye closed as the other watched Orianna uneasily. With inhuman speed, Orianna used her free hand to grasp the underside of Soraka’s thigh, lifting her leg up and over Orianna so that her knee was bent over her shoulder, her foot resting against Orianna’s back. Soraka squeaked at being handled, her legs now being forcibly spread. Soraka eyed the orb that hovered just behind Orianna, waiting for it to move closer and unveil some toy or another. Instead Orianna let go of her leg, it hooked over her shoulder and no longer needing to be held, and instead squeezed and played with Soraka’s soft breasts. She continued to finger fuck the star guardian who moaned and squirmed, watching her intently with her otherwise expressionless face. In just a few moments Soraka’s walls spasmed and tightened around Orianna’s fingers as she came messily.

Soraka breathed heavily, her open mouth happily receiving Orianna’s fingers as she licked them clean of her juices. Wordlessly, Orianna removed a toy from the ball hovering beside her. It was clearly a sex toy, resembling a cock with a ribbed tip and shaft, humming slightly as it vibrated between the AI’s fingers. Before Soraka had time to recover, Orianna spread her pussy with her fingers and inserted the dildo into her still quivering entrance. Soraka gasped and whimpered, prompting the robot to push her fingers further into the girl’s mouth, causing her to suckle on them. The AI pushed the toy as deep into Soraka as she could manage, the length of the toy disappearing into the soft curvy body of Soraka, the vibrating tip pressing eagerly at her cervix.

Orianna used the vibrating cock on Soraka for a while, steadily ramping up the frequency and power of the thrusts as Soraka came again and again. Eventually she pinned Soraka to the wall as the squishy wet sounds of Soraka’s nectar leaking out on to the floor with each thrust were only accompanied by the whimpering desperate moans escaping the exhausted girl’s mouth. Slowly, Orianna stopped her thrusts, removing the cock completely followed by a few steady drips of Soraka’s juices onto the floor. “**_7 climaxes, impressive stamina. Analysis: good girl._**_” _Orianna announced, an ethereal giggle emanating out from her as she inspected the mess clinging to the ribbed sex toy. Soraka felt her heart skip a beat. Evidently there was more to this AI than first appeared, there was a personality beneath that blank metallic exterior. As embarrassed as she was after being brought to orgasm so roughly and so often, this small compliment from the feminine Dark Star in front of her had caught her by surprise.

“_I’m… I’m a good girl?”_ Soraka asked nervously, appreciating the compliment. Orianna moved her face closer to Soraka’s as she pulled off a new toy from the ball, a large wand-like vibrator. “**_I think you’re a very good girl. You’re my good girl._**_”_ Orianna chimed out, a seductive lilt in her voice. Orianna moved with elegance and unnatural accuracy, gently lifting and positioning herself behind Soraka. Soraka was now sat on Orianna’s lap, both facing the same direction. Soraka blushed heavily as the AI put her legs underneath Soraka’s, spreading them wide. Soraka melted back into the girl’s embrace, her body firm but warm. Orianna placed one hand around Soraka’s throat, with a tender but deliberate grasp, and used the other to apply the vibrator to her clit. Orianna pressed her metallic cheek against Soraka’s soft pale cheek as she pulsed the vibrator over and over, causing Soraka to moan and quiver, bucking back against Orianna as she came.

Several orgasms later, Soraka was receiving mild electric shocks from the sphere causing her nipples to become erect and her walls to clamp around the vibrating toy Orianna was currently fucking her with. A steady stream of drool escaped Soraka’s mouth as she lost herself in the pleasure as Orianna used two fingers to tease her ass. Orianna tightened her grip around the girl’s soft throat as she spoke. “**_Soraka, don’t you want to be one of us? Don’t you want to be our good girl? Don’t you want to be MY good girl?_**_”_ Orianna asked sweetly, bringing the girl to another messy climax as her fingers probed deeper inside of her ass. “_mm… Y-yes I… f-fuck… please I want… **mmm**” _Soraka came again, her toes curling. “_I’m your good girl”_ She finally managed, her tongue lulling out of her mouth as Orianna shocked her again, increasing the intensity of the vibrator battering her cervix.

Some time later Orianna strode out of the warehouse into the courtyard, where the two grunts had been playing card games. Orianna had a dark purple leash in her hand which she pulled gently, an exhausted and soaked Soraka following just behind her in her torn Star Guardian uniform. The female Grunt’s eyes widened as Orianna reappeared, hastily throwing her hand of cards to the floor. “_Were you… were you successful?”_ She asked hesitantly, eyeing the soft voluptuous Star Guardian who stood diligently next to Orianna. “**_Yes, she is broken. She likes kind words, a different tactic to Ahri was required. My services are no longer needed._**_”_ Orianna assured, striding confidently up to the grunt and placing the leash in her hand. The female grunt felt her cheeks growing red in Orianna’s intimidating gaze. Orianna however, turned her attention back to the submissive former Star Guardian stood behind her. “**_This is your mistress now. Be a good girl for Mommy_**_”_ Orianna cooed, to which Soraka nodded eagerly, quickly gripping the Grunt’s arm and cuddling her close. “_Yes, Mommy_” Soraka shyly answered, nuzzling herself against the grunt.

Orianna quickly entered her ship again, much to the male Grunt’s confusion. “_Hey! Wait, what do we do now then? What’s the next move?” _He called out, not expecting a reply. Despite Orianna having entered her ship, her voice rang out as clearly as before. “**_This one has given me the coordinates of the Star Guardian Headquarters; I will inform my master. We will be back to collect you when we begin the assault._**_” _Orianna explained. The male Grunt grinned excitedly. “_That means we are getting a pay rise, right?!_” He called out, only for the sound of her ship taking off as a reply. He sighed and rolled his eyes, before looking back to his co-worker. “_Can you believe that shit?”_ He asked, not hearing a response. He soon realised that she was already leading Soraka by the leash up the stairs towards her office.


	4. Chapter 4

The female goon stood nervously among her peers in the hall of the Dark Star Headquarters. She held her hands together, anxiously playing with the leash between her fingers, leading to Soraka’s purple collar, decorated with dark purple hearts. The green haired girl was on her knees next to her mistress, gently nuzzling against her waist as she clung to the goon’s leg. The goon, reassured by Soraka’s comforting presence, reached down and pat the girl’s head gently, causing Soraka to moan gently. The Dark Star Grunt had no idea that her plan would be so successful, a few months ago she had been stationed on that near derelict Dark-star storage facility on a moon lightyears away from anything important, and now here she was in the Head Quarters of the whole Dark Star operation. She was stood between Kha’zix (who was currently using Ahri’s throat as a cock warmer), Jarvan who was intimidatingly tall stood beside the average sized grunt.

Jarvan was chatting idly with Orianna, who was showcasing her latest upgrades to her ‘pleasure ball’. The Grunt bit her lip slightly as she watched the multitude of toys spring forth from the orb, but looked back forward, trying not to get distracted at such an important meeting. In front of them all stood Dark Star Thresh. He was swinging his massive hook around idly and seemed to keep glancing at the grunt with disdain, which made her nerves even worse. Surely, she did not deserve to be stood beside such legendary and fearsome warriors? Suddenly, Thresh hit his hook against the floor repeatedly, causing a great clanging sound that silenced all the Dark Star. The Grunt felt a bead of sweat run down her forehead as she watched the leader of the Dark Star enter the hall. Dark Star Karma strut confidently past them all, though her legs moved she seemed to glide along the floor as if she were floating. The Grunt had heard rumours, but looking at her now, she seemed more deity than she did a person. Her head floated ominously above her torso, her chest seemingly splitting open with ethereal pink and purple light. Her piercing eyes seemed firmly locked on the grunt. She stood with her hands behind her back facing them all and began to address the group.

“**_You are gathered here today, warriors, tacticians and intellectuals alike, for one purpose._**” Karma announced, with a hauntingly beautiful voice that caused the hairs on the back of the Grunt’s neck to stand on end as it reverberated off of the walls of the hall. “**_Today is the day that we abolish the Star Guardians. Kha’zix, could you stop fucking that slut’s throat long enough for her to talk?_**” Karma asked, looking with decidedly tired eyes at Kha’zix. Kha’zix opened his mouth to growl back a complaint, but with Karma’s piercing gaze locked firmly upon him, he thought better of it. He used one of his claws to forcefully push Ahri’s head back so that his cock flopped messily out of her mouth. Ahri gasped and spluttered for a moment, before whining about the lack of cock inside of her. Karma coughed expectantly, and the heavily pregnant Ahri turned to face her, a confused and irritated look upon her face.

“**_Slut, are you going to tell us where your friends are?_**” Karma asked, her ethereal sultry tone bordering on threatening. Ahri’s ears flopped down against her head, intimidated by the girl’s presence. “_Y-yes, sure have you got like, a map or…_” Ahri asked timidly, uncomfortable with not being used as a fuck-toy for the first time in days. Karma nodded her floating head slightly, and a holographic projection of the galaxy appeared in front of Ahri. Ahri wobbled to her feet and looked dumbly at the three-dimensional map for a few moments. Her ears sprang back up as she recognised the solar system her old headquarters resided in, and she confidently pointed at it. “_Right there! On that little moon, surprised I had to point it out, the craters are even in the shape of a star!”_ Ahri announced with a joyful giggle, but quickly slunk back beneath Kha’zix as Karma’s piercing gaze fell upon her with renewed annoyance.

Orianna pulled up a control panel from her ball and quickly tapped in a few key presses, causing the entire hall to shift and lurch almost immediately. The Dark Star did not react to the movements, and instead began to laugh and cheer. The Grunt however nearly toppled over, only kept stable by Soraka who was desperately clinging to her thigh and whimpering in surprise. She glanced nervously around, and seeing this, Jarvan spoke to her. “_Oh, is it your first time in the headquarters? Don’t be alarmed, the asteroid itself is attached to a thruster, the entire base is a star ship.”_ Jarvan explained offhandedly, feeling a little silly at having to explain such basic information about the headquarters to someone of such a low rank. Karma had not been oblivious to the Grunt’s feeling of discomfort throughout the meeting however, and now addressed the room once more.

“**_Fellow Dark Star, while we travel to the Star Guardian headquarters, I must give credit to the woman who orchestrated this plan. Without her cunning and foresight to capture and breed Ahri…_**” Karma looked towards Ahri, who was now back to taking Kha’s cock in her throat, before rolling her eyes and looking back to the grunt. “**_We would not have the opportunity to attack the Star Guardians where they live. Tell me, would you like to keep that Star Guardian pet of yours permanently? We’ll have more than enough for breeding purposes in just a few moments, after all._**” Karma asked with a slight grin, admiring the plucky cadet. The Grunt nodded quickly, and Soraka hugged her leg tighter with excitement, a warm fuzzy feeling building in her chest as she was pleased to have finally been given a mistress to serve. Before the Grunt could open her mouth to speak, she found herself almost being hurled from her feet as the hall suddenly came to a jarring halt. The Dark star around her wasted no time, and followed Karma eagerly, leading them to the heavy metallic doors of the great hall. She nodded at Orianna, and the Grunt watched on in amazement as Orianna’s orb glided over to the doors before releasing a shockwave that ripped them from their hinges and crushed them into nothingness.

One moment Lux had been lecturing Miss Fortune, Janna, Syndra and Ezreal about travelling in pairs from now on, the next the wall behind her had been crushed almost instantly into dust. The Star Guardian’s jaws dropped simultaneously as they stared at the Dark Star leaders stood mere feet from them. Lux was frozen with fear for a moment, as were the other Star Guardians. The Dark Star too paused, sizing up the situation. Ezreal looked from the Dark Star to Lux, and back. He saw the fear in her eyes, and quickly shot a sideways glance to Miss Fortune who nodded quickly before letting out a valiant war cry and kicking the meeting table over. Janna yanked Lux behind the makeshift barricade, as Syndra hurled the table at the Dark Star at near breakneck speed. The grunt flinched, as did Soraka who was now stood beside her holding her arm nervously. The other Dark Star did not move an inch, apart from Thresh who laughed maniacally as he easily cleaved the table in half halting it’s trajectory.

Karma smirked at their cowardice, but as the table splintered apart her eyes widened as she realised despite their sneak attack, Miss Fortune, Lux and Ezreal were about to unleash hell upon them with a hailstorm of bullets, light and a penetrating barrage of energy. Before the three could fire their abilities however, Ahri jumped out in front of the Dark Star holding her hands up. Lux halted her beam and lowered Ezreal’s Gauntlet and Miss Fortune’s guns with her hands as she stepped forward hesitantly towards Ahri, a look of complete confusion on her face. “_A-ahri? Why the hell are you with the Dark Star? W-why are you pregnant? … What the **hell** are you wearing?!” _Lux interrogated the ex-Star Guardian with exasperation, having not seen her in months. Ahri grinned, and Lux felt dread fill her body once more as she realised so were the Dark Star. Ahri held her fingers up into a heart shape and Lux stared on in shock… then confusion… then lust.

Lux practically threw herself into Ahri’s now outstretched arms, her lips locking passionately against Ahri’s with an audible “**_mmph_**” as she forced her tongue inside Ahri’s mouth, desperate to taste her tongue. _One down_, Karma thought to herself, prepared to have to fight and subdue the remaining Star Guardians. However, she looked on with uncertainty and mild amusement as she watched the remaining Star Guardians begin to touch themselves and each other, lust overtaking them all. Sarah Fortune blinked dumbly, before gripping Janna with both arms and pinning her to the floor. Janna looked up at Sarah with eager, albeit intimidated eyes, and Sarah wasted no time in tearing the girl’s dress off. As Janna’s moans filled the room, Syndra had just finished sliding her panties out from under her dress. She spread her legs and began rubbing her clit with her thumb as her fingers made their way inside of her, throwing her head back in pleasure causing her hair to dramatically slip backwards. Ezreal however seemed hesitant to touch himself. The bulge in his pants gave away the charm had worked it’s magic, but his eyes were firmly locked on Lux who was now moving her fingers between the ex-Guardian’s thighs.

Kha’zix watched in irritation, having previously psyched himself up for a fight. “_What? Why are they all so lustful? I thought her charm only worked on one person?!”_ Kah’zix half asked half snarled at Karma, causing Orianna to cover her mouth and giggle as she stepped into the Star Guardian Headquarters and approached the now moaning Syndra. Karma rolled her eyes and replied with as little interest as possible, as if reciting common knowledge. “**_She’s clearly been empowered by the Dark Star, after all you’ve been emptying yourself into her for the past few months, have you not?_**” As Karma spoke, she strode towards Ezreal, planting a passing spank on her former arch-nemesis Lux as she passed her. Thresh and Jarvan laughed at Kha’s hot headedness as they approached Miss Fortune and Janna, practically having to pull Sarah off of the poor girl whom she was covering in love bites. Kha grumbled to himself, and quickly pounced on to Ahri and Lux, knocking them both to the ground, looking up at his cock as it rapidly became erect.

Syndra grinned as she watched the robot approach her, beckoning her with her mess covered finger, which she playfully placed between her own lips. Orianna narrowed her eyes as she analysed the Star Guardian’s physique, deciding on the best course of action to take. Orianna forcefully placed Syndra’s arms behind her back and commanded her ball to move between the girl’s thick thighs. Syndra, now straddling Orianna’s orb, felt the orb begin to vibrate. Syndra, used to straddling her own balls from time to time when fingers just wouldn’t cut it, quickly rocked her hips back and forth atop the sphere. She gasped however as Orianna tightened her grip, holding Syndra still as a large dildo pushed itself up from the centre of the sphere into Syndra’s tight pussy. It didn’t take long for the girthy toy to make its way up to her cervix, causing Syndra to moan and shiver, practically drooling every time the vibrating cock battered at her womb’s entrance.

Janna squeaked as she felt Miss Fortune’s fingers pushing into her pussy, the girl’s teeth firmly at her neck as she pinned her to the floor. Sarah felt herself being lifted and practically growled, upset to have been taken away from her plaything. She found herself being stood up right and gripped by strong hands around the waist and smirked eagerly as she felt Jarvan’s thick cock pushing between her thighs from behind. Janna felt much the same, except instead of holding her around the waist, Thresh had looped his chain around her throat loosely. Janna could still breathe, but found the tightness around her neck immensely pleasurable, and began to push back against Thresh’s cock as he entered her drenched pussy easily. Jarvan did the same and used one of his hands to hold the back of Miss Fortune’s head, forcing her forward into Janna’s breasts. Miss Fortune did not need further instruction, and quickly began to suckle and bite on Janna’s perky nipples, causing her to moan and whimper lustfully as Thresh battered her walls and tightened the chain around her throat.

Karma had set upon Ezreal almost immediately, grateful that not all the Star Guardians were women. Ezreal watched her wide hips sway as she approached, and before he could attempt a cheesy chat up line, he felt her strong hands push him back hard onto the floor. He groaned slightly as his back impacted the floor but had little time to protest as Karma was already removing his trousers and boxers. Karma took his cock in her hand and began to stroke it eagerly, studying Ezreal’s facial expressions as she ran her fingers along his shaft. “**_You know, I’ve had Orianna use her fakes on me before, but I’ve never had actual dick before._**” Karma mused, squeezing his cock slightly causing a droplet of precum to run from the tip on to her fingers. “_Well uh… you’ve chosen a great one to start with hehe-“ _Ezreal was cut off by Karma leaning forward and placing a hand firmly around his mouth, mounting him so that his head was just between the lips of her pussy. “**_I’m going to fuck you, you’re going to shut up, and you’re going to cum inside me. Got it you Star Guardian Shitlord?_**” Karma commanded, rubbing his cock against her entrance before taking her hand off of his mouth. “_y-yes Ma’am”_ Ezreal stammered, biting his lip as Karma lowered herself fully onto his cock.

Lux had pinned Ahri to the ground by now, eagerly fingering the fox-girl under her short purple miniskirt, suckling on her larger than normal breasts, thanks to her pregnancy. She had just enough time to bring Ahri to a messy orgasm with her fingers before Kha’zix pounced atop them both, his massive claws either side of them. Ahri panted and looked up at Kha’zix with lustful eyes, but Lux’s gaze was drawn to his cock with a feeling of unease spreading throughout her body. His cock was so big, she’d never even been with another guy before. Kha’zix beamed down at her with his wicked toothy grin, and commanded Ahri to make her comfortable. Ahri nodded and eagerly pinned Lux down, tearing her panties off. Ahri positioned herself so that her pussy was inches above Lux’s mouth and was leaning forward to hold the girl’s legs open wide. Kha’zix wasted no time at all, but upon pushing his head against her tight entrance but feeling no give, he ordered Ahri to get her wet. Ahri lowered herself onto Lux’s face, her mess dripping down into Lux’s mouth who quickly began to lap up her thick nectar. Using her tongue on the girl’s clit, Ahri began to swirl around her sensitive love button. Lux soon began to squirm from the pleasure, her entrance becoming visibly wet as the pleasure built.

Kha’ pushed once more, slower than before, and his head pushed with some difficulty inside of Lux. Lux would have gasped, were it not for Ahri’s ass smothering her face. The girl’s slender legs twitched as Kha’zix stretched her walls out slowly, struggling to accommodate his thick girth. Lux had never been more turned on, the feeling of being completely filled up, held down and forced to slurp down her fellow Star Guardian’s lewd mess, she loved every second of it. After a few minutes of her cervix getting brutalised by the Dark Star’s thick cock, Lux came to a shuddering squirting orgasm as she felt her womb getting filled by Kha’s thick heavy cum. Not long after Miss Fortune and Janna were leaking cum down their thighs from the loads the two Dark Star had fucked deep inside of them both. Soon enough the only Star Guardian moaning out loud was Syndra, who had been reduced to a drooling mess by a combination of vibrations, anal beads, mild electrical shocks and Orianna’s own fingers. Karma was fucking Ezreal so hard the slap of her thighs against his body threatened to drown out Syndra, and Ezreal twitched slightly as Karma milked him for every last drop of his hot cum.

Karma got off of Ezreal, who had already near enough fallen asleep from post-sex exhaustion, and Orianna dutifully approached Karma with Syndra (still straddling her orb) in tow. “**_This one’s drenched now, I suggest the men use her to pass the time while we head back to Dark Star space. Think of it as a challenge to see who ends up getting her pregnant._**” Orianna chimed, knowing full well that the Dark Star men were far too competitive and horny to pass up such an opportunity. The men picked up their trophies, the cum filled Star Guardians, and headed back into the Dark Star Head Quarters. Karma smirked at Orianna, who beamed back with her piercing eyes. “**_Perfect, our very own Star Guardian harem to breed, I never thought this day would come._**” Karma commented proudly, helping Orianna to pick up the drooling Ezreal, taking him back on to the ship with the others.


	5. Chapter 5

Syndra strained and shuddered, throwing her head back in ecstasy as the piston-like vibrator thrust in and out of her pussy. She was scarcely aware that the sphere she was straddling was moving, let alone where it had taken her, as she was completely consumed by lust. She had been hovered into the main lounge on the Dark Star ship, an exuberant and luxurious room with a wall full of various alcoholic drinks, several sofas and armchairs, and a large ornate table as the centrepiece. The Dark Star bustled about the room merrily, drinking and congratulating one another on their victory over the Star Guardian pests. The two ex-Star Guardians were also present in the room, and cheerful for their own reasons. Ahri was grinning ear to ear, excited by the prospect of her friends joining her in her lustful lifestyle, messily licking champagne from Kah’zix’s cock as he struggled to pour it out over his member with his claws. Soraka however was indifferent to the capture and defeat of the Star Guardians. She was, however, overjoyed by how excited and proud her mistress was, her head buried deep between the Grunt’s thighs as she sat next to Karma and Orianna at the bar and discussed their victory. The grunt occasionally reached down to run her fingers through the woman’s soft green hair, which filled Soraka’s stomach with butterflies and urged her to continue suckling her mistresses’ clit.

Syndra came to her senses as the pulsing vibrating device between her ceased all motion, retracting the cock-like appendage back into the centre of the intricate machine. It moved out from under her thighs and hovered over to the bar, floating diligently next to Orianna. Syndra stood in the centre of the room on shaky legs, confused by the abrupt end to her pleasurable session. She turned her head slightly to look around, shocked to find Jarvan stood directly to her side. She gasped as he felt his hands grasp her neck firmly, pushing her down backwards. Her eyes widened as she felt herself falling but was relieved to feel the table behind her as she was laid down atop it. Jarvan positioned her so that she was on her back with her ass on the end of the table, her thigh-high clad legs hanging off of the edge. Karma noticed this out of the corner of her eye, and pausing her discussion with the other women briefly, she swivelled around on her barstool to address the men of the room.

“**_As Orianna said, I expect you all to make good use of this one while we travel to the new location of our base. After all, with the Star Guardians gone we no longer need to linger on the fringes of the civilised galaxy and would operate far more efficiently in a more central location. But I digress; As a reward for your commitment to the Dark Star, and as a little friendly competition, whoever gets Syndra pregnant can keep her._**”

The men cheered, raising their glasses in celebration, laughing heartily as they set their sights on Syndra. Syndra gulped as she heard Jarvan lower his trousers, feeling his firm hands lift her legs up and pushing her thighs back so that her feet were near her face. Karma smirked as she watched Jarvan enter the disgraced Star Guardian, raising her voice to be heard above the woman’s moans as she continued to address the room. “**_And don’t forget that the others have only been charmed, not properly broken in. I’d suggest in the next few hours it will take for us to arrive, that you pay a few visits to our other ‘guests’ in the holding cells, too._**” Karma announced, shooting a knowing nod at Thresh who had been hovering near the door since they had boarded. He nodded back at her with a lustful grin as he disappeared out of the door, heading down to the holding cells. Karma swivelled back round, placing a friendly hand on the grunt’s shoulder as her and Orianna praised her ambition and ingenuity, with the sweet lust fuelled moans of Syndra getting bred in the background.

Thresh browsed the viewing windows to each cell, an eager smirk upon his lips. He swung his hook around idly as he walked, having trouble deciding which Star Guardian’s to visit. He stopped short as he peered through one of the cell windows, raising a curious eyebrow as he observed the occupants. Sarah Fortune was sat facing away from the cell-door, bobbing up and down slightly, Janna’s face firmly between her thighs. Thresh watched as she rode the girl’s face, reaching back every so often to roughly fuck Janna with her fingers, cum still leaking from her, before moving her hands back to roughly grip the Guardian’s long lavender hair. As much as Thresh was enjoying the show, he pressed his fist firmly against the door’s release mechanism, and the door shot upwards allowing him into the room. Miss Fortune looked over her shoulder and eyed him suspiciously, evidently not feeling threatened enough to dismount from her friend’s face.

“_Well aren’t you having fun”_ Thresh taunted, laughing joyously as he noticed that Miss Fortune’s legs were on top of Janna’s arms, pinning them to the ground. Miss Fortune remained silent, apprehensive of Thresh, the only noise being the muffled _schlick_ coming from between her thighs. Thresh narrowed his eyes, sizing up the situation. The very moment Ahri had charmed the woman, she had pounced on Janna immediately. Evidently this woman had a dominant streak, unlike the other women. He smirked, deciding on a plan to work with this unusual woman’s personality. “_How about you and I break her **together**.” _Thresh began, causing Sarah to raise an eyebrow inquisitively. “_That is what you want right? To break her into the perfect submissive slut. Perfect for us to use as we see fit.”_ He continued, pulling his erect cock out from his robe-like apparel. Miss Fortune’s gaze moved down to his cock, and then back up to his face with a slight smirk. “_And how would be go about doing that?”_ Sarah asked, a playful sultry tone to her voice.

Janna breathed heavily, gasping in air, her face glistening with Miss Fortune’s nectar as the woman moved from atop her face. Her eyes were wide, her bare breasts bouncing slightly as her chest rose and fell with sharp breaths. She watched as Miss Fortune sauntered over to Thresh, him leaning down slightly to whisper into her ear, his cock twitching slightly as he eyed the soaked helpless Janna. Miss Fortune smirked as he informed her of what they were about to do, and Janna watched as she began rubbing her clit slightly at his words. Without warning, Thresh lifted Janna up. She squeaked in surprise as she was placed on all fours. Miss Fortune lay on her back in front of Janna, spreading her legs eagerly, batting her long seductive eyelashes at her as she was manhandled. Janna felt her arms gripped firmly by thresh, holding them against her back, pulling her wrists towards him as he positioned himself behind her. With no arms to support herself with, she was forced to lower her face down between Sarah’s awaiting thighs.

She felt Thresh’s thick cock weighing heavily against the small of her back, her wrists held roughly as her mouth was forced against Sarah’s pussy. She began licking diligently, Sarah stroking and pulling at her hair, complimenting her on how pretty she was all the while as she began to eat her redheaded team member out once more. Janna gasped, muffled by Miss Fortune’s pussy, as she felt the tip of Thresh’s cock at her entrance. Without warning Thresh thrust forward, pulling Janna roughly back against him using her arms, the entire length of his cock pushing roughly into her tight cunt. This action forced Janna’s face harder against Miss Fortune’s pussy, causing her to moan as she felt Thresh stretching her. Her tongue moved from the girl’s clit to her entrance, and as she was getting fucked, she held her tongue out so that with each thrust from thresh she was tongue-fucking Miss Fortune’s pussy, savouring every drop of her mess.

Meanwhile Jarvan had finished fucking Syndra, having filled her to the brim with hot cum, allowing Kha’zix to take his turn fucking the woman while he strolled down to the holding cells. He heard Thresh’s maniacal laughter and the sultry voice of Miss Fortune calling out ‘_More! Deeper!’_ to his left. Rolling his eyes, he instead decided to turn left and peer into the cell where Lux was being held. Lux was stood in the middle of the cell looking slightly confused, rubbing her arm anxiously. Jarvan opened the door and stepped inside the cell, looking down at the woman who was at least a foot shorter than him. Lux looked up at him with wide eyes. “_You here to fuck me? At least you’re not as hideous to look at as that beast Kha’zix.” _ She muttered, biting her lip as she remembered how his large cock had felt inside of her. Jarvan smirked down at her. It was clear the effects of Ahri’s charm had worn off now, but he could tell from her body language that she was still turned on.

Jarvan placed his strong hands around Lux’s waist and lifted her easily. “_Hey what do you think you’re…”_ Lux stopped, feeling herself being held against one of the walls of the cell. She gulped, Jarvan’s intense eyes staring at her. “_I think you want to get fucked again.”_ Jarvan remarked, grinning at her. Lux pouted, looking away from him. “_Yes, obviously, because I’m just some common whore and not the leader of the Star Guardians.” _Lux retorted in a sarcastic voice, very aware of her panties growing damp due to being held so roughly. “_You are. Whether you want to admit it or not.”_ Jarvan pressed, moving his hands down so that he was holding her by her thighs, her legs either side of his waist. Lux could now feel his bulge in his trousers pressing firmly against her panties. “_I’m not… oh…”_ She muttered, moving her hips slightly, grinding herself slowly against him. Jarvan smirked knowingly, holding Lux with one hand briefly as he unbuckled his trousers, falling to the floor so that his erect cock was between her legs.

Lux gulped, feeling his shaft between her thighs, pressing against her panties. His cock was still slick with Syndra’s juices, making Lux’s inner thighs glisten with her juices. Lux had stopped talking, focusing her attention solely on the thick cock rubbing against her. “_I’m…”_ She began, unsure of herself, clinging to Jarvan’s shoulders. “_Tell me you’re my common whore”_ Jarvan teased, squeezing the woman’s thighs roughly. Lux gasped and bit her lip, rocking her hips to rub herself against his cock once more. “_I’m… I’m your common w-whore…”_ Lux pleaded in a near whisper, ashamed of what she’d become. Jarvan used his fingers to move her panties to the side and lifted the woman up slightly. He quickly entered her tight pussy, his cock already well-lubed and Lux already wet from being groped and lifted up. He felt himself bottom out, his head pushing roughly against the girl’s cervix, Lux shuddering and moaning in his arms. She wrapped her slender legs around him for support, beginning to drool slightly as her entire body shook with each powerful thrust. “_I’m your slutty whore, please, fuck me **harder**” _Lux moaned, her walls tightening as she came on his cock as it battered her cervix again and again.

Back in the lounge Kha’zix was ready to mount Syndra, who was still laying on the table, but now she was panting with juices dripping messily down her thighs into a steadily growing puddle of cum on the floor beneath her. She moaned loudly and sluttily as Kah’zix’s thick member forced its way into her tight cum-filled pussy. Ezreal watched on from behind the bar, with a mixture of fascination and jealousy as he poured another glass of wine for the women sat before him. Orianna had fetched Ez from the holding cells to serve them drinks, hypothesizing that the man would not need breaking like the women, and would be more than willing to obey his new Dark-Star mistresses. So har her hypothesis had been correct, as he had poured the three of them drinks and been endlessly chatty, complimenting them all while he laid on the charm. Orianna found his small talk amusing, and the Grunt couldn’t help but find the blonde-haired boy to be quite charming. Karma however was growing tired of his antics. 

As the Grunt struggled to stifle a moan, being brought to orgasm once again from Soraka’s tongue, Karma looked to her side and saw Ahri watching her master fucking Syndra. Her ears were down, and she was pouting, obviously jealous. “**_Ahri, be a good slut and stand behind the bar with your friend Ezreal, won’t you?”_** Karma asked, Orianna and the Grunt looking at her curiously, wondering what she had planned. Ahri obeyed, her large pregnant stomach stretching out her uniform noticeably as she squeezed behind the bar. Ezreal looked her up and down as he served Orianna yet another glass full of wine, clearly distracted by the kitsune’s ass clearly visible beneath her extremely short skirt. Karma nudged the grunt with her elbow, nodding towards the pair of Star Guardians. “**_What do you want them to do? Make them put on a show for us._**” Karma encouraged, smiling warmly at the grunt. She felt her cheeks flush red, feeling as if she had been put on the spot. Soraka stroked her thighs soothingly as she continued to eat her out, sensing her mistress’s discomfort. “_Well I uh…”_ She looked at Ezreal who was looking nervous, his eyes struggling to not look at his former team-mate’s ass. “_H-he should fuck her, against the… against the bar.”_ The grunt instructed as confidently as she could manage.

Orianna was impressed with her rising to the challenge and rubbed her back reassuringly which made the grunt feel all tingly. Ezreal was now beet red. “_You uh… want me to fuck her?”_ He asked nervously. Karma, quickly growing bored and eager for the entertainment to start, spoke up loudly and clearly. “**_Do as she says or we jettison you into space. Your choice, brat._**” Ezreal gulped. He gently pushed Ahri forward, her large breasts pressing against the bar as she bent at the waist. She lifted her skirt up and spread her pussy for him, causing him to raise an eyebrow. “_I uh… I was going to apologise but it looks like you really wan-_“Ezreal began, quickly being interrupted by an impatient Ahri. “_God just fuck me already!”_ Ahri shouted, causing a bemused giggle from the Dark Star women. Ezreal gulped once more, pulling his cock and slowly pushing it inside of her. He had intended to be slow and gentle, but Ahri was having none of it. She used her tails to wrap around his back, urging him forward with more force each time he thrust into her, until he was fucking her hard enough for the clap of her ass against his body to drown out Syndra’s slutty moans from the centre of the room.

Ezreal didn’t last very long, Ahri’s tight pussy and rapid movements practically milking him dry inside of her. He pulled out, cum dripping from the tip of his cock as well as from between Ahri’s thighs. Karma smiled, clearly entertained by the performance. She stood up, much to the other women’s surprise, and walked around behind the bar. Ezreal looked at her with confusion as he fumbled to put his trousers back on. “**_Slut, charm him, will you? It’s my turn._**” Karma instructed, bending herself over the bar so that she was face-to-face with the Grunt. “_Hey what the hell are you-“_Ezreal began, stopping short as Ahri charmed him once again. Immediately he dropped his trousers, his cock twitching back to life with renewed vigour as he stared at Karma’s thick ass bent over before him. He needed no further instruction and Ahri sat herself next to the pair on the countertop, watching as he gripped Karma’s waist and started roughly fucking her.

Karma remained composed for a few minutes, but eventually Ezreal’s thrusting became too much for her. She began to moan and whimper softly, keeping her eyes locked with the Grunt’s. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, growing even more turned on than before, face to face with her boss as she got fucked hard. Karma reached across the bar-top and gripped her face gently, pulling her in. The Grunt’s eyes rolled back into her head as she felt Karma’s tongue slip inside her mouth. Just a few months ago she had been masturbating alone in her office, nothing more than an underpaid worker. Now hear she was, making out with her boss with her very own Star Guardian between her legs lapping up every last drop of her juices.

For the rest of the journey the Dark Star fucked and broke their Star Guardian captives. Over the coming months the Dark Star expanded their hold on the galaxy, steadily conquering and subjugating planet after planet as they expanded uncontested. Several months after their victory over the Guardians, Karma called a meeting. Karma stood before the Dark Star once more in the large meeting hall. Her stomach was swollen, heavily pregnant with Ezreal’s child. Ezreal knelt next to her, a leash around his neck which Karma had wrapped around her wrist. He was blindfolded and ball-gagged, Karma evidently getting tired of him trying to smooth-talk her, only having use for his cock. At first the Dark Star had been confused as to why she would allow him of all people to impregnant her, but she had explained to them how Orianna suspected a Dark star/Star Guardian hybrid would be a powerful force indeed. Even now before the child was born, Karma seemed to be reinvigorated and more powerful than ever, so the rest of the Dark Star had little doubt that it was true.

Karma asked her congregation how the other Star-Guardian sluts had acclimatised to their new lives as breeding-sows. Jarvan, who had been the one to get Syndra pregnant in the end, informed the group that she spent most of her time as a simple maid. He displayed pictures of her onto the large monitor behind Karma, heavily pregnant and wearing a traditional French maid outfit. The other’s teased Jarvan for his costume choice, but Karma congratulated him on picking a suitably degrading outfit.

Kha’zix had been entrusted with both Lux and Ahri. Ahri had given birth a few times since their last meeting, and was insatiable as ever, demanding Kha’zix occupy one of her holes at any given moment. Lux however was content to be tied up and fucked by the lower-Dark Star grunts. Kha’zix had decided to use her as a ‘morale boost’ for his own personal retinue of soldiers to run a train on. Karma applauded him for his ingenuity, but he rather bashfully admitted that it was in fact Ahri’s idea, and that Lux had been incredibly enthusiastic in going along with it.

Finally, there was Thresh. Thresh had been entrusted with Janna and Miss Fortune. Janna had been the perfect breeding-sow, eager to be tied down and have every hole used by the multitude of tentacled foot-soldiers Thresh employed. He displayed a live-feed on the monitor for a few moments as she spoke, showcasing the purple haired wind-goddess having her throat, ass and pussy occupied simultaneously by thick ribbed tentacles. Miss Fortune on the other hand had been a little more… troublesome. Due to her dominant streak, she had been successfully fucked by Thresh and other lesser-Dark-Star, but only when she also was permitted to dominate Janna. Despite multiple creampies, she had showed no signs of pregnancy. Karma rolled her eyes, suspecting Miss Fortune would continue to be stubborn despite being broken.

Orianna whispered a few words into Karma’s ear, and she smiled. “**_Fine. As Sarah Fortune insists on being bred, perhaps we can find a better use for her. There is a pirate band that’s been resisting our expansion, I propose we offer her up as a… ’peace offering’._**” Karma mused. “**_She can be their problem, and in return we will continue to expand our empire._**” The other Dark Star nodded in agreement, Thresh mumbling under his breath at the prospect of losing a plaything. Karma dismissed the meeting, grinning as Orianna took her by the hand. “_How about we go pay Soraka and that lady a visit, you know, for **morale** purposes.”_ Orianna cooed in her ethereal voice, causing Karma to laugh. “**_That sounds like a wonderful idea._**” She remarked, tugging at Ezreal to get to his feet, following them both into their ship.


End file.
